


“I love Snufkin”

by Pastel_Ink



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Pride here is Snorkmaiden dealing w emotions, M/M, Snorkmaiden deserves more love, Unrequited Love, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Ink/pseuds/Pastel_Ink
Summary: “I love Snufkin.”Those words destroyed years of pining she had for Moomin. She dedicated so much of her time to him. Heck she practically lived with him Snorkmaiden just wanted to make him happy.Apparently that wasn’t enough for Moomintroll.





	“I love Snufkin”

**Author's Note:**

> Snorkmaiden! Deserves! Better!!!

“I love Snufkin.”

Those words destroyed years of pining she had for Moomin. She dedicated so much of her time to him. Heck she practically lived with him, Snorkmaiden just wanted to make him happy.

Apparently that wasn’t enough for Moomintroll.

“Oh, uhm I....” She stammers, what was she suppose to say? Of course she supports them but she is hurt. Snorkmaiden’s eyes fill with tears as she tries to collect her words. 

Why Snufkin? She wanted to ask so desperately.

What was wrong with me? She wanted to yell and stomp all over the ground and scream.

Though she was stuck standing still tears rolling down as she stared at the two. Moomin and Snufkin were holding hands, Moomin tried to remain patient, the two wanting to give her time. 

She couldn’t stay here she was embarrassing herself. Without another word she threw the flowers she picked for Moomin and ran away from the couple.

“Snorkmaiden wait!!!” Moomin called almost running after her until he was stopped by Snufkin. Moomin frowned seeing Snufkin shake his head and they both stood there in defeat.

 

This is stupid.

You know better than this Snorkmaiden.

You’re strong why did you react like that?

Snorkmaiden sobbed far into the woods, she doesn’t even recognize the area. She just ran until her paws almost gave out. Sniffling and struggling to breath she wiped her eyes and snout, making her face red. 

After all this time, she should’ve known, Moomin always pushed her aside to see Snufkin. He was never interested in seeing her first when spring arrived. Snufkin, Snufkin, Snufkin, Snufkin it kept repeating in her head in Moomintroll’s voice.

“IT WAS ALWAYS SNUFKIN!!” Snorkmaiden screamed, panting heavily half way off the log. It felt good to scream something that’s been on her mind for years yet only just now confirmed. 

Yet the scream seemed to attract another as shuffling was heard all around her. Immediately feeling stupid Snorkmaiden covered her mouth shaking in fear.

Did Moomin and Snufkin follow her here she wondered. She could’ve sworn she took a different path on purpose. Snufkin knows these woods, of course that wouldn’t do anything. What else could they wanna tell her she’s heard enough-

“Hey Snorkmaiden!!!” 

She knew that voice, brash, loud, yet still cute maybe that was because of who that voice belong to. Turning her head and looking down she saw no other than Little My.

Snorkmaiden sighed and turned her head away trying to quickly wipe away her tears. She wasn’t in the mood to be teased to death today.

“I’m not in a good mood Little My, I lost the love of my life today!” 

Maybe that was dramatic but that was how she felt. Moomin was who she was for sure gonna marry she thought it was mutual! Thinking about him made her voice crack severely and she clenched her teeth.

“Lost the love of your life-? OH MOOMIN!!! what did he finally tell you about him dating Snufkin?” Little My laughed leaning against the log cupping her own face. “Ugh Moomin is such a dork I couldn’t imagine being this upset over being dumped by him haha!!” 

Snorkmaiden huffed and turned to Little My, face flushed red and teary, angry eyes staring down at her.

“This isn’t funny Little My I don’t care if he was a dork I LOVED him! I thought he loved me too, this hurts a lot and you tease me! some kind of friend you are.” Snorkmaiden snarled then folded her arms and turning her body away from the Mymble.

Little My groans, she felt her cheeks go red in realization. They remained quiet for a few minutes, the air was tense for Little My but Snorkmaiden seemed to have calmed down. 

The sounds of plucking could be heard, Snorkmaiden kept her eyes on her paws though reminiscing on the ankle bracelet Moomin found for her when she lost it on the mountain. First meeting him when it was handed to her and Moomin calling her beautiful. 

Little My coughed to get Snorkmaiden’s attention. With slight hesitation Snorkmaiden turned around and her eyes widened.

Little My was flushed red holding out flowers to Snorkmaiden. Snorkmaiden stared in surprise, she smiled, the first all day. 

“I’m sorry okay? I just never saw what you saw in him...” Little My paused as Snorkmaiden took the flowers and held them close. 

She sniffed them and hummed looking at the petals. “Thank you, I always loved these, morning drops” Snorkmaiden put a flower in between her ear and her golden fringe. “They’re beautiful.”

Little My looked up at the new hair accessory and grinned. “I know a good spot to find those we can pick some?” She suggested a bit of shyness in her voice.

Snorkmaiden giggled and felt her cheeks heat up at the offer. Her and Little My picking flowers wasn’t new but this felt different, and exciting. “That sounds nice!”

Hand in hand the two got up and traveled further into the forest to a vast garden to pick flowers. Snorkmaiden occasionally thought of Moomin but Little My calmed her down as they joked and sniffed flowers. Making flower crowns for each other and holding hands while they discussed.


End file.
